Row 14
by suikaneko
Summary: Seirin runs into some familiar faces on their flight to the national tournament, shenanigans ensue. /aokagakuro aokaga kurokaga kagakuro


Seirin was on their way to the national tournament. Each team member, sporting a black and red jacket, was following the coach in a pack through the airport. You could tell it was her first time here, as she poked her head around, surveying the location, "Ahh...I think we go here next! This way team!"

She led them with full confidence, despite her lack of it.

After a turn down the wrong terminal, the team ended up having to sprint the last 10 minutes in order to catch their plane. "Haha, good hustle guys! Just as I planned." The guys panted and looked at Hyuuga who had failed to question her obvious mistake in direction. He tipped his glasses up, "Good hustle team." Their glares strengthened, the whole team thinking, "-_Don't encourage her!-"_

Walking onto the plane, the team got a few looks. Jealous men, winking teenage girls, toothy old women looking them over. Yeah, they were hot shit. Amid the "admirers"...a familiar set of black and red jackets...a furious looking blonde, an apologetic younger looking boy, a devious, black haired guy with glasses. Kagami belted out too loudly for the small plane, "Touou?!",the team they were going to be playing at nationals.

Another member who had been staring out the window looked up…

"ehhhhh...Bakagami?!"

"Ahomine...!" The two growled at each other over the seats, the atmosphere shifting and manifesting into red and blue lightning bolts crashing between their eyes. The passengers shifted searching for the source of the heavy air, but before they could fully comprehend what was happening, Riko pushed them into their seats whispering angrily, "Make a better impression on your teams you idiots!" Kuroko was caught in the push and they both tumbled on top of Aomine who had been taking up a whole row of seats by himself.

The other team members had already found their spots by the time the flight attendant announced, "We need everyone in their seats before we can take off" directing her words at the boys in row 14.

A sneaker to the face, a leg slung over someone's shoulder, eventually they were settled in their seats.

Kagami found his way to the window seat which Aomine greatly opposed, "I can't see out the window with your stupid ugly face blocking the way! Kuroko switch with him."

"No." Kuroko declined being thankful for the aisle seat. This was his first time flying, and he was pretty sure he didn't want to see the ground.

Aomine was sandwiched in between the two. He groaned at the lack of arm room and complained that he wanted this row for himself, while Kagami grumbled back at him to "Stop taking up the whole arm rest!"

The flight attendant sighed and announced that they would be leaving and to remember to keep quiet during the flight, again looking at row 14. Aomine and Kagami dropped the fistfuls of jacket and acted like they were _most definitely not going to break into a fist fight_.

The plane took off.

It had barely been 15 minutes when Aomine started getting fidgety.

"Tch...this is so boring! When will we be landing?"

Kagami glared at him, but it was Kuroko who spoke up, "You should be quieter Aomine-kun. There are other people on the plane." He scowled at Kuroko, but his scowl slowly shifted into a smirk. Kuroko was here, he should have some _fun _with his old teammate.

"So Kuroko, this is your first time flying?"

"Yes."

"I see. I see." He nodded, stroking his chin. "_Ya know,_ we're pretty high up in the air…_billions_of meters I'd say…."

Kagami interrupted him, "Idiot. It's not _billions _of meters…geez…it's more like… 5,000 or somethin'"

Aomine squinted his eyes, "I said, _billions._ It's billions, right Kuroko?" he nudged an elbow his way trying to get a response out of him. He looked over to find that Kuroko's face was turning the same shade as his hair.

He stared forward with an empty gaze, "…billions…"

Aomine started to crack up, "That's right!" He made a broad gesture, hitting Kagami in the face, "BILLIONS." Kagami batted the stray arm away, taking deep breathes not to punch Aomine.

"Please excuse me." The words echoed as the aisle seat suddenly became empty. Aomine who was in stitches hadn't noticed and was mocking Kuroko, sitting straight and staring forward, "…billions…pfft…bahahah!"

Shortly after, Kuroko returned looking slightly less pale. The joke had run its course and Aomine's amusement was short lived. He was back to complaining about how he "didn't want to come to this shitty game anyways" and "how long did planes take, weren't they supposed to go super fast?" and "was there anything to eat on this goddamned plane?"

"I think I saw some food by the bathroom." Kuroko suggested, the underlying intent of his comment being to shut Aomine up.

Aomine's interest was piqued, but not by the food.

"I'll be back," he slid past Kuroko with a subtle smirk creeping across his face.

Kagami rubbed his temples, breathing slowly, given the well needed break. Kuroko didn't look too well himself, but he maintained his appearance as he always did.

Aomine was like their annoying child for the flight and they would just have to put up with him because they loved him, and he was like family and…no. That wasn't right. They were only putting up with him now so they could _beat. his. ass._ later at nationals. Kuroko and Kagami glanced at each other, agreeing to put up with the struggle until they had their chance for revenge.

Immediately following their nonverbal agreement, Aomine strolled back with his hands in his pockets looking very mischievous. They both prepared themselves. Kagami inquired cautiously as the other sat down beside him, "Eh, did you find any food?" Aomine's face lit up in a grin. "Food? Nah. But I found something else. Look. I took a picture." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, flipped through a few pictures and passed the phone to Kuroko. Before looking, Kuroko informed him, "You're supposed to turn off your phone for the flight Aomine-kun"

"Yeah, yeaaah. Whatever. Just look." He hurried him along.

Kuroko peered down at the screen as Aomine looked on stifling the grin that was spreading. A faint red found its way to Kuroko's cheeks. "Eh, eh? What do you think Tetsu? Not bad hm?" He pushed the phone back into Aomine's hands, "Don't show me such lewd things."

"Ehhhh Tetsu, you're no fun. I went to all the trouble to take that picture for you too. Here look, I took another." He scrolled through the pictures as Kuroko politely, but forcibly refused. Kagami watched trying to sneak a glimpse of the photo. Aomine wrapped his arm around Kuroko's neck holding the screen in front of his face, "Now common, this one is at a good angle."

Kagami was reaching over saying, "Lemme see…come on..." while Aomine was still trying to force Kuroko to look, "Now this one! That's a good one." Kuroko managed to shove his head out of the head lock just as Kagami was able to snatch the phone away. Aomine's hands fumbled after the phone, "Give it back!"

Aomine and Kagami fought over the phone: dropping it, catching it, grabbing for it. Riko appeared next to the row, looking disappointed. She leered over them and with ninja like reflexes, snatched the phone away before either of the boys could do or say anything about it.

"Can you not be quiet for a measly hour and thirty minutes? Seriously, what are you all yelling so much abou-" her face filled up red like a thermometer as she chucked the phone back at Kagami and Aomine. Making a muffled, exasperated noise she covered her face and rushed back to her seat beside Hyuuga.

Aomine burst into a howl, Kuroko was silently reprimanding him, and Kagami had just caught the million dollar prize: _the phone_. He nervously clicked the button to unlock the phone, and waited in anticipation. The screen became fully illuminated with all however many inches of Aomine's dick, which was pulled over the top of his boxers and his hastily unbuckled pants. He angrily flipped through to the next picture, and the next picture, each of them taken from slightly different shitty angles…shitty, but hot. Geez. Kagami rushed off to the bathroom, phone in hand with some _business_ to take care off.

As Kagami brushed passed the row, Aomine's mind had just caught up to the situation, realizing that Kagami had seen the phone and was now on his way to the bathroom with it, and _hell, he wasn't letting him do some questionable shit with his phone_.

He half leaped, half sprinted over Kuroko to get into the aisle, however, the flight attendant was coming by passing out drinks and sternly asked him, "Sir, will you _please _sit down, we're trying to pass out the complimentary drinks." He grumbled and considered running past, but was halted by a tug on the bag of his shirt.

Kuroko gave him a blank look, but as with all of Kuroko's looks there was a strong meaning behind it. This time it was "Sit down or I will never talk to you again." Aomine unwilling obliged to the threat.

Meanwhile in the bathroom… Kagami had his pants around his ankles, one leg propped up on the counter of the sink (there wasn't much room in the bathroom for this sort of thing), one hand slowly stroking his cock base to head. He held the phone shakily in his other hand as his eyes dipped over each picture, taking in Aomine's full length. His breathing became ragged as his hips began to jerk forwardinto his hand unwilling, stroking faster and stifiling each moan. He came quicker than expected and when he came, it took all he could not to moan out 'Daiki' warm cum spilled out over his hand. He hurried to clean up the mess and get back to his seat. Now he could say he came at 5,000 feet in the air, not many people could say that.

He tapped his foot angrily and impatiently. When was that guy gonna come back from the bathroom? Hadn't it been like 5 minutes already? Kuroko barricaded Aomine from leaving with his deathly glare. As he leaned his head back to let out a sigh he saw Kagami walking back towards the seat, his cheeks subtly pink and his eyes drowsy. Aomine quirked an eyebrow at him as he slid back into the window seat, "Where's my phone you perv?" Kagami chucked it back to him, "Here ya go," he said a little breathily. "I left something on there for you," he smirked before looking out the window again.

He sneered at Kagami, but curiosity got the best of him as he unlocked his phone. Yup. That was a dick alright, but it wasn't his. He flipped through the pictures. Shit. His thumb wavered before swiping to the next picture; this was the first of many that Kagami had taken of himself while he masturbated in the bathroom. He felt a growing tightness near his stomach and shifted uncomfortably, grumbling at his body for getting so worked up. Kagami spoke while looking out the window, "Mine is definitely bigger."

This made Aomine fire up, "Are you serious!? There's _no way in hell_ yours is" a picture flashed in his mind making his dick twitch a little, "-bigger." Pissed off and desperate he shoved the phone at Kuroko again, "Kuroko who's is bigger, eh? Mine right? Mine." He thumbed back and forth between the last picture he had taken and the first one Kagami took. Kuroko's cheeks were growing redder with each swipe back and forth.

Kagami then realized what was happening and grew embarrassed, "Hey!" They resume their yelling, phone grabbing, and picture showing like before. Again, Riko approached, but this time with intent to kill, (second offenders didn't get a pardon.) This time however, her eye accidentally followed as the pictures were still being swiped back and forth. She disappeared ten times faster and grew ten times redder scurrying back to her seat.

"We will be landing shortly, please stow all carry-on items and turn off all electronic devices."

Finally they would be landing. Aomine had his phone back. Row 14 was silent for once during the entire flight. Kagami sat, steam rising off his head at his embarrassment, Kuroko saw the pictures…the coach saw the pictures…how was he going to live this one down? His head spun.

Aomine sat with his legs uncomfortably crossed, a raging boner burning a hole in his pants as he tossed the phone around in his hands. It took all he had to resist the urge to look at the pictures one more time.

Next to him, Kuroko eyed the phone, with hatred, but also wanting to take one more look…just to confirm who actually was bigger though. He covered his pants with his Seirin Jacket.

As the plane landed, Row 14 awkwardly wobbled out together off the plane along with the rest of their teams. Just as they thought they were done with the flight from hell, Hyuuga came up behind them, glasses glaring, a cowering Riko hidden behind him. He cracked his knuckles, "Anybody want to tell me what the _fuck _happened on that plane?"


End file.
